


you're brighter than the stars

by Handoverthebooty



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pining, Warning: author who doesnt know how to dance is trying to describe dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handoverthebooty/pseuds/Handoverthebooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wanna dance, sometime, maybe?"</p><p>"Er, you want to fuse?" Pearl asks, eyebrow raised. </p><p>"Nah, I actually just wanna dance. With you. Yeah." Smooth, Amethyst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're brighter than the stars

**Author's Note:**

> my first steven universe fic and ofc its these lesbians omg. 
> 
> tbh i ship practically everyone but this ship is nnggh and i love the idea of them dancing for the fun of it, so yeah!! little nervous of how i did with their personalities, but i tried ;u;
> 
> WARNING: I DUNNO HOW TO DANCE AND I WROTE MOST OF THIS IN ONE SITTING SO THE DANCING MIGHT BE A LITTLE OFF IM SORRY FRGKWGLT
> 
> and also this amazing art is also what inspired this fic so here u go bathe in its glory: http://amaet.tumblr.com/post/138668858091/24-i-think-about-their-dance-style-a-lot-lately !! pls look at this first because i sucked at describing their last move and this is exactly what it looked like)

Amethyst observes Pearl, surprisingly quiet for once.

The other gem is currently picking through Steven's recently cleaned clothing, folding them to perfection and setting them neatly on the table in front of them. She's doing it slowly, because she genuinely enjoys it. Cleaning in general has always been enjoyable for Pearl. The purple gem didn't understand it, but then again, Pearl didn't understand why she loved eating so much. 

The two of them just didn't _get_ each other sometimes, but they were getting better. 

Amethyst has no idea how someone can still be graceful while doing such boring things, but Pearl just oozes some kind of grace, like she was made for it. Amethyst had told Pearl just that some time ago, jokingly. Pearl had gotten this uncomfortable look and quickly changed the subject. 

It was insane how different they both were. All of them, really. Garnet was tall and intimidating, body full of curves and muscle, dressed in dull reds and dark colors. Amethyst was short and pudgy, all lush lips and soft form, despite how deadly she knew she was. 

Pearl was the most unique, really. She was almost _too_ thin, but it worked for her. Long-limbed and graceful, sporting long-fingered hands that didn't seem to be made for fighting, but were just as good as any weapon. She was soft voices and softer colors, looking the picture of delicate, even though Amethyst had seen many, many times how strong she really was. How shrill her voice could get when she was under stress, how twitchy she got when Steven wasn't home, mumbling worries under her breath.

It was endearing, even though it really shouldn't be.

The silence is comfortable. Amethyst could honestly use some chips right about now, but she wants to continue watching Pearl, and she knows the crunching sound will bother her, so she doesn't. Chips can wait. 

Pearl hums ever-so-quietly, and Amethyst subconsciously scoots a little closer, moving from the edge of the couch to almost the middle. 

"Hey, uh, Pearl?" Amethyst tries to say casually. She's been wanting to say this for the past half-hour, and if courage fails her now, she'll never get around to it. 

"Hm?" Pearl stops with the folding, looking up at her with a curious, open look. It's almost a little overwhelming to have her complete attention, and not in a negative way, for once.

"Y'know...that dance you did with Garnet?" She cleared her throat. "When we were trying to teach Steven about fusing?"

"I do recall dancing with Garnet, yes," Pearl sets the shirt she was folding aside, now focusing completely on their conversation. It was both great and terrifying. 

"It looked cool." She blurted out, awkwardly, and would've been embarrassed if Pearl's facial expression was anything but mocking.

"Ah, well," Pearl's laugh was more like a soft giggle, hands clasping together and face coloring a light blue at the flattery. "I try to present only the best for Steven, you know. But..." Her eyes soften, smile small and perfect. "Thank you, Amethyst. Your dancing was very, um, _unique_."

She knew that was the best compliment Pearl was ever going to say about her dancing style, and she was okay with that. Pearl was ballet, elegance and grace, and Amethyst's was everything modern. Maybe she could convince Pearl to try out her dancing sometime. She doubted it, but she could come up with a convincing lie about how it'd help them with fusing faster, ease the struggle.

Heck, maybe it would.

"I try too, heh." She says finally. _Just get to it, before you chicken out_. "I was wonderin' something about that, actually."

"And what might that be?"

"Could...would you, uh..." She stumbles over her words, looking uncharacteristically flustered and entirely out of her element. "Wanna dance, sometime, maybe?"

"Er, you want to fuse?" Pearl asks, eyebrow raised. 

"Nah, I actually just wanna dance. With you." Smooth, Amethyst.

The only response she gets from Pearl is a quiet _oh_. Amethyst glances at her, nerves making her gnaw on her lip, waiting for Pearl to lecture her or worse, outright _refuse_. Pearl's face is flushed once more with delight, a smile spreading across her face. Not exactly the expression of someone who was about to lecture or reject you. Amethyst exhales in relief.

"Why, of course, Amethyst!" She's got a smile that could probably conquer worlds, if they weren't trying to save them. That would kinda defeat the whole point, hah. "I have something simple we could do, it's always nice to start with the basics after all."

She rises up from the couch, looking at Amethyst with an excited kind of expectancy. 

"Wait, we're doing it right now?" She's surprised that Pearl agreed to do this at all, let alone be this eager to.

"Of course! If you want to, that is." Pearl's smile drops just barely, but Amethyst notices.

"Pft, duh!" She gets up, letting some of her own excitement show. "Show me some of your sick moves, P!"

"Sick?" 

Oh, right. Pearl's lingo is severely out of date. She can't even say _cool_ without it sounding foreign. 

"It's means great. Spectacular. All that jazz."

"Ah, well!" The blushing makes an appearance again. Amethyst isn't complaining. "You are very _sick_ as well, Amethyst."

"Heh, thanks." She hopes she isn't blushing herself, but she probably is. Pearl had basically just called her great, okay? Anyone would blush. "So, wanna get to it?"

"Absolutely." 

They decide to do it in the living room, moving the table aside for more space. Amethyst is a nervous sort of excited. Nervous because, well, what if she sucked at Pearl's kind of dancing? When they fused, it was always under the most extreme situations. This was just dancing. Amethyst hoped she didn't suck completely Pearl's kind. She's excited for obvious reasons. She'd been wanting to do ask this ever since she'd seen Pearl dance with Garnet a few days ago, when they were teaching Steven about fusing. 

She'd felt this ugly kind of jealousy in the pit of her stomach when she'd watched them, how great they looked together. Amethyst wasn't doing this out of spite, however. She'd wanted to dance with Pearl for a long, long time, and her dancing with Garnet is just what finally made her do it.

Soft piano music plays in the background, thanks to Pearl. While it's not exactly Amethyst's favorite kind of music, it's soothing and adds atmosphere, and Pearl seems more relaxed with it on.

"Now, just take my hand." Pearl says once they've stepped closer to each other.

Amethyst swallows and does just that, somehow managing to sound perfectly at ease when she says, "Aww, you tryna hit on me, P?" In her dreams, maybe.

"Why in the world would I ever hit you?" Ah, yeah. It makes sense that Pearl wouldn't understand that either. Isn't she the one who's lived on Earth the longest? You'd think she'd know at least a few human phrases. 

"It means - nevermind. Let's just get to it." She holds Pearl's hand a little tighter. They fit together a little weirdly, with how long and graceful Pearl's fingers are, and how short and chubby Amethyst's own hand is. It isn't uncomfortable though. Quite the opposite.

Pearl's hand is warm from folding the recently-dried laundry, and she doesn't seem to notice or care when Amethyst clings just a little more. 

"Alright. Now, I'll put my other hand on your shoulder, okay?" She says, and Amethyst nods wordlessly. Pearl does just that, and Amethyst is thankful that gems don't sweat unless they're doing extreme physical activity. "All you need to do is put your other hand on my waist, and that's our form! Simple, right?"

"Pretty easy." She feigns being casual, willing the trembles out of her hand before she settled it on Pearl's thin waist. It's only slightly awkward, and that's because of their height difference. Amethyst is, well, a lot shorter than Pearl, but she's always been the one to lead. 

They dance, and it's slow and not very advanced, but Amethyst likes that. She isn't worried about fumbling or messing up, so she can spend the entire time not-so-subtly staring at Pearl. After a few minutes of slow, content dancing, Pearl leans in ever so slightly to whisper, "Here's the most important part. Are you ready?"

The dip. They've done it before, though the last time didn't go too great, considering that she ended up just banging Pearl's head against the ground. This time would be different.

She wouldn't, couldn't, mess this up now. 

"Always." She says in a tone that's much more confident than she actually is.

She's just about to do it, when Pearl grasps the hand on her waist softly and brings it to her shoulder. Her hand, that was on Amethyst's shoulder, moved down to her waist. Amethyst was about to ask Pearl what she was doing, when she suddenly gets it.

Pearl's going to be dipping _her_. Oh. This hasn't happened before. 

Amethyst knows that she's blushing, but she really doesn't care. A huge grin splits across her face as Pearl dips her, and then takes it to a whole nother level by bending down slightly and lifting Amethyst completely off the ground, her legs high up, looking entirely too graceful considering that they've never done this before. Amethyst would be nervous, had she not known how strong Pearl was, had she not felt Pearl's hand holding her waist securely as she was hoisted up.

She felt light. Free. _Happy_.

She didn't care enough to try and muffle the delighted giggles coming from her mouth. Pearl's smile was just as big as her own, and she was looking down at Amethyst like she was something to be treasured.

She almost leaned up and kissed Pearl. Almost. Just as the thought crossed her mind, Garnet and Steven were back from whatever they'd been doing in town. Steven was openly delighted to see them getting along, and Garnet gave Amethyst a thumbs up, to which she returned rather sarcastically.

She wasn't upset about not kissing Pearl. With how well that went, and how Pearl smiled at her when she caught Amethyst staring later that day, she doesn't doubt that there will be more time for kissing in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i might write pearl tryna learn amethyst's style!! the idea of pearl twerking is too amazing to pass up ;)
> 
> i hope this was ok tho ;u;
> 
> (title is from a song called all about your heart by mindy gledhill! go give it a listen, its cute asf!)


End file.
